Before the Adventures
by NicBaz
Summary: This is a prequel to my story let the adventures begin. Before the Adventures is about Lin's twin son and daughter Kuzon and Lily and their adventures while growing up in republic City before the events in Let the Adventures begin. Hope you enjoy Please Read it is really amazing.
1. Prolouge

**Hey Fanfictioners Nicbaz here to give you guys my latest story Before the adventures. Before the Adventures is a prequel to my other legend of Korra fanfic Let the Adventures Begin so I would suggest that if you guys haven't read Let the Adventures Begin first I would do so now so that you guys know what my story is about**

**So Before the Adventures is about Captain Lin's (she is not chief in my story until future chapters) and Tenzin (Who doesn't know he did have kids with Lin) son and daughter Kuzon and Lily beifong the grandson and granddaughter of the famous Chief of Police Toph. So Before the Adventures is about Kuzon and Lily your two average kids and their lives in Republic city and All their adventures before Let the adventures begin. So join the Journey of Kuzon's and Lily's adventures in Republic City.**

**So Let me give you some info about the characters in this chapter:**

** Lin Beifong:**

**Age: 34**

**Hair color: Black**

**Bending: Earth/metal**

**_Personaliy: Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn _**

**_Kuzon BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 2 ( Kuzon is 5 minutes older than Liliana)_**

**_Hair color: Black ( hair style just like Aang in the beginning of season three of ATLA)_**

**_Eye color: Gray_**

**_Bending: ?_**

**_Nick-Name: Kuz_**

**_Personaliy: (Later in the story) Strong, Ladies man, head strong, stuborn, and calm (just like his mother, grand-mother, and a little of Tenzin)_**

**_Kuzon resembles Aang when he had hair_**

**_Liliana BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 2 ( 5 minutes younger than Kuzon)_**

**_Hair color: Black (hair style just like her mother's and sometimes wears it just like her grand-mother's)_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Bending: ?_**

**_Nick-Name: Lily_**

**_Personaliy: (Later in the story) Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn (just like her mother and grand-mother)_**

**_Liliana resembles Lin and Toph has Toph's eyes but has Lin's facial fetures_**

If you had told Lin Beifong two years ago that she would give birth to a baby boy and a baby girl who's father is Tenzin and that he would dump her for a seventeen-year-old, she would slap you.

Unfortunately, it was true.

Lin sat on her bed after finally getting her son and daughter who are two years old to go to sleep. Although she was tired, she couldn't help wondering about her ex-lover.

Flashback

It was two years ago Lin and Tenzin were having dinner at Kuang's cuisine. They both loved the noodles there and went after Lin was off from work. She noticed Tenzin didn't seem like himself. He was more distant.

She knew that she had to tell him. Her mother had just found out and was horrified. Katara found out as well and wanted to tell Tenzin, which Aang wanted to do too. But it was against Lin's wishes; she preferred to tell him herself. Besides, once she told Tenzin about the babies they could finally settle down. After years of trying, she knew that these two babies would survive.

"Lin, there's something I need to tell you." Tenzin said once they finished their noodles.

"What is it?" Lin asked.

He looked at his empty bowl. "Well, this is going to be…I can't tell you this, but I have to-"

"Spit it out already, Tenzin."

He looked at her mournfully. "We're done, Lin."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, Lin. But we've been trying for ten years to have a baby but it's not working. I need to reproduce so my race will live on." Tenzin explained.

She looked at him, shocked. But their babies…

"It's Pema, isn't it?" she spat.

"Yes, Lin. She just told me she's in love with me, so maybe once she's older we can-"

Lin stood up. "Fine, then. Leave me for some…some girl!"

"Lin! Please, be reasonable. You know I will always love you, but I have a duty to my people." He was pleading now. "Lin, I love you but-"

"If you truly love me, then you wouldn't be leaving me." Lin told him and stormed out of the Kuang's cuisine trying to fight back tears. Now her babies would never have a father.

End of Flashback

Lin walked to her son's and daughter's crib and looked at him and her. Kuzon was asleep, his chubby little arms grabbing his red blanket and Lily little arms were holding her light emerald green blanket. She stroked of Kuzon's and Lily's both soft ebony hair until he and she both awoke. Kuzon and Lily both sleepily opened their eyes and then giggled when they both saw Lin. Kuzon and Lily both reached for her and she carried Kuzon in her right arm and Lily in the left. She sat on her bed and sat Kuzon and Lily in front of her.

"You know, originally I didn't want children." she said.

Then Kuzon and Lily both started to brawl their eyes began to fill up with tears and he bawled loudly. Lin worriedly took kuzon in her right arm and lily in her left arms and rocked them both really gently.

"Shush, shush. My little ones I didn't mean it to be that harsh." she soothed them and wiped Kuzon's and Lily's tears away tears. Then Kuzon and Lily both whimpered and looked up at her.

"I just didn't know how to deal with children. It's so much work, which was the biggest argument I had with your father. Which caused him to leave us, but he left before I got the chance to tell him about you two." Lin said sadly

Lin stroked Kuzon and Lily's soft cheeks. Kuzon and Lily started to relax in her arms and Kuzon's tiny fist clenched the sleeve of her pajamas while Lily looked up at Lin in amazed.

"We don't need him, do we?" Lin asked her son and daughter.

Kuzon stuck his thumb in his mouth and silently watched her with his big gray eyes while Lily just stared at Lin with her beautiful light green emerald eyes and cooed.

"Yes, you're absolutely right if that's a no." she said to her son and daughter. After a minute, she said, "I'm sorry."

Kuzon and Lily cocked their heads.

"I'm sorry that you two have to be without a father. I know how it is. But he's with a younger woman. A woman who's sixteen years younger than him. Quite an age difference, huh? If he doesn't want me, then-"

Her son drooled a little. Lin scowled and wiped it off with her thumb and wiped it on her sheets. Kuzon scowled back, his thin eyebrows furrowing. Lin then Just watched Lily in amazed how nice and calm she is.

"Sorry if I'm being a bit too bitter. Being a mother is a giant milestone. I'm not sure what to do with you two. Your grandmother Katara would be much better use to you then I would. Maybe I should send you two to the North Pole so you can live with her." Lin told Kuzon and Lily.

Kuzon blew a raspberry at her while Lily was still watching Lin in amaze.

Lin smirked. "I guess not. I wouldn't do that to you two, but I don't like leaving you two alone when somebody could break in and take you two then I wouldn't know what to do."

Kuzon and Lily themn both put on a look that said, We can take 'em since we are both Beifong's after all.

Lin snorted. "Yeah right. I don't even know if you two can get out of your crib yet but will be soon, let alone bend. Probably not at this age."

Kuzon and Lily did nothing, merely looked at her. Kuzon's gaze reminded her of Tenzin and Lily's reminded Lin of herself.

She cupped his face in her arms. "You, Kuzon and Lily Beifong, are all I have left. You' two are all that matters and the only gift your father gave me that's worth keeping. If there's one thing I'm grateful to him for, it's you two. And I swear I will protect you two at all costs. And that's a promise I intend to keep."

Kuzon and Lily nodded solemnly. "We wuv you mama." Kuzon and Lily said in a baby voice.

Lin was stunned. They were the first words they ever said together at the same time. A bit garbled, but she had understood. She smiled lovingly at her son and daughter. "I love you too, my son and daughter."

Lin held Kuzon and Lily tightly in her arms. Kuzon and Lily snuggled closer into her arms and started to sleep.

"All I have left of Tenzin." she muttered as she looked at her sleeping babies. "Sleep well."

**Well there was the first chapter sorry that it was short. Tell me what you think about it by reviewing or PM me, I Promise I will update as soon as I can. For now Nicbaz out. Peace.**


	2. Finding out their bending

**Hey Fanfictioners Nicbaz here to give you guys my latest chapter for Before the adventures. Also as I promise a longer chapter. Before the Adventures is a prequel to my other legend of Korra fanfic Let the Adventures Begin so I would suggest that if you guys haven't read Let the Adventures Begin first I would do so now so that you guys know what my story is about.**

**So Before the Adventures is about Captain Lin's (she is not chief in my story until future chapters) and Tenzin (Who doesn't know he did have kids with Lin) son and daughter Kuzon and Lily beifong the grandson and granddaughter of the famous Chief of Police Toph. So Before the Adventures is about Kuzon and Lily your two average kids and their lives in Republic city and All their adventures before Let the adventures begin. So join the Journey of Kuzon's and Lily's adventures in Republic City.**

**So Let me give you some info about the characters in this chapter:**

**Toph Beifong: **

**Age: 56**

**Hair color: Black**

**Bending: Earth/metal**

**Personality: Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn**

**Lin Beifong:**

**Age: 38**

**Hair color: Black**

**Bending: Earth/metal**

**_Personality: Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn _**

**_Kuzon BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 6 ( Kuzon is 5 minutes older than Liliana)_**

**_Hair color: Black ( hair style just like Aang in the beginning of season three of ATLA)_**

**_Eye color: Gray_**

**_Bending: ?_**

**_Nick-Name: Kuz_**

**_Personality: (Later in the story) Strong, Ladies man, head strong, stuborn, and calm (just like his mother, grand-mother, and a little of Tenzin)_**

**_Kuzon resembles Aang when he had hair_**

**_Liliana BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 6 ( 5 minutes younger than Kuzon)_**

**_Hair color: Black (hair style just like her mother's and sometimes wears it just like her grand-mother's)_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Bending: ?_**

**_Nick-Name: Lily_**

**_Personality: (Later in the story) Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn (just like her mother and grand-mother)_**

**_Liliana resembles Lin and Toph has Toph's eyes but has Lin's facial fetures_**

**Chapter two:**

It has been four years since we last saw Lin, Kuzon, and Lily and Lin couldn't be more proud of herself raising Kuzon and Lily. Kuzon and Lily are well behave children who got into a little mischief every once and awhile. During those four years Kuzon and Lily learn how to speak in full sentences. Also when Kuzon and Lily were two and Lin was at work Kuzon and Lily learned how to climb out of their cribs and when got home she was surprise to see Kuzon and Lily on the floor playing with each other so on that day Lin decided that Kuzon and Lily were old enough to get their own bedrooms and beds. Also there are no signs yet that Kuzon and Lily are benders.

Kuzon and Lily are six now, and much more difficult to hide from the world. Once, Kuzon had almost escaped from a window if Lin hadn't stopped by on her lunch break.

Lin and Toph were at the Police Station doing work while Kuzon and Lily were both at the Beifong Estate alone with nothing to do so they went into their backyard to try to practice their bending.

We see Kuzon dressed in an airbending outfit (the outfit Aang wore in the second part of The Day of Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion) much to Lin's dismay and Lily was wearing miniature outfit that Toph wore in season two of Avatar the last airbender.

Kuzon and Lily were both standing fifteen feet away from an earth bolder each that were twice their size they both went into a horse stance and punched the air with their right fist to tried to move the bolder but no prevail. So they tried again but still nothing.

"Why can't we earth bend we have been trying for two years now and still nothing" Lily said angrily. "Lily you just can't expect to bend over night it takes time and patience to bend and we just need to be patient I found out that this guy found out he could actually bend at age eighteen and he was really shocked" Kuzon said nicely to his sister.

"Listen to yourself Kuzon you are talking like you are mister spiritual when like a month ago you were complaining that we can't and if we will ever bend" Lily said. "Well a guy can change in a month I am just saying we shouldn't rush into anything remember we are Beifongs after all we will be able to earthbend when time comes" Kuzon said nicely to his sister and smiled at her.

"You know what your right Kuzon I shouldn't rush into things when time comes we will be able to bend" Lily said then smiled back at her brother. "Come on let's go inside and get a couple glasses of leeche juice" Kuzon said and Lily nodded yes and with that Kuzon and Lily started to head inside.

On their way inside the sun shined brightly causing Kuzon to go blind for a while then the sun got to him and made him sneezed. "AAAACCCCCCCHHHHOOOOO" Kuzon said than with that while sneezing Kuzon flew fifteen feet in the air. Lily just watch in shock seeing her brother flying fifteen feet in the air and started to fly down. Luckily Kuzon landed safely on to his feet.

"What was that" Kuzon said shocked after he landed. "Kuzon I think you just airbended" Lily said to her brother. "No I couldn't have its just impossible I mean airbending doesn't run in our family earthbending does" Kuzon said sadly. "Well like it or not Kuzon you are an air bender I mean only air benders can only sneeze like that" Lily said cockily to her brother. "What are Mom and grandma Toph going to think of me after they find out that I can airbend, they will probably think I am a freak and be disappointed that I can't earthbend like them" Kuzon said sadly. "Kuzon never say that you aren't a freak and I think it is pretty awesome that you a can airbend" Lily said encouraging her brother. "Thanks Lily but can you promise me something?" Kuzon asked. "Sure what is it bro?" Lily said. "Will you please not tell mom or grandma Toph that I can airbend I just don't want them to you know…" Kuzon said. "Sure Kuzon what are sisters for your secret is safe with me now why don't we go inside and have those glasses of leeche juice" Lily said and with that Kuzon and Lily both went inside to have leeche juice.

Kuzon and Lily are now inside the kitchen of the Beifong Estate both enjoying glasses of leeche juice than they heard a window crashing from the family room the hear voices of two men. So Kuzon and Lily put down their glasses of leeche juice to see what is going on

"So this is the Chief's and Captain's place." a man said.

His partner nodded. "Heard that they're both stinking rich. I'm pretty sure no one is here so let's get this over with."

Kuzon and Lily burrowed their eyebrows. They were thieves! Kuzon was pretty positive that their neighbor heard the window crash and went to go call the police station It was up to him and Lily to protect their house.

Kuzon and Lily took a deep breath and ran in front of them. "Get outta our house!" Kuzon and lily said firmly.

The two men and looked at each other, then smirked.

"Go run along, kids. We all know this isn't your house. Besides, we're earthbenders. We're stronger than you, pipsqueaks." the first man said and roughly shoved both Kuzon and Lily aside.

Kuzon and Lily fell on the floor, and then both of them quickly got up. "Leave, or else!" Lily said

They ignored Kuzon and Lily and pushed him and her aside and started to look in the kitchen for food or hidden riches.

Kuzon and Lily were both angered by this. They thought Kuzon and Lily were no threat at all. Lily took the earthbending stance and tried to shoot a rock, but the earth did not respond. Lily bit her lip. What was she and her brother going to do?

One of the thieves was watching her. "Ha! Chen, she thinks she's an earth bender!"

The first man, Chen, guffawed. "Thinks she's a little woman. Thinks she's so tough." This got Lily really angry

"One day I'll be Chief of Police and I'll throw both losers like you in prison!" Lily growled and tried shooting a rock again and this time it work shocking her, Kuzon, and the two burglars.

Then everyone's surprise, Lily then earthbended a rock to hit Chen in jaw and he fell back, and went unconscious and with that the other earth bender got angry by this and started to attack Kuzon and Lily. Lily started to earthbend at him while Kuzon went and attack him using the hand to hand combat that Toph and Lin taught him and Lily.

**Meanwhile at the police Station: **

Lin was helping Toph do some paper work (Remember Toph is blind and can't see so Lin has to help her) "I hope the children are doing okay" Lin said sighing. "I am sure Kuzon and Lily are just fine they have each other and knowing them they are probably in the kitchen drinking leech juice and listing to last night's probending match on the radio" Toph said to her daughter to ensure her that Kuzon and Lily were just fine. "You know what mom you are probably right maybe I am just worried about them you know they are the only thing I have left of Tenzin after all" Lin said

Lin and Toph continued to do the paperwork than one of the metal bending officers comes into their office in a rushing panic sort of way. "Chief Toph, Captain Lin" Officer Song said worried. "What is it officer Song spit it out already" Lin and Toph both said angrily (mother like daughter). "One of your neighbors just called Chief Toph and Captain Lin just so happens they said that they heard one of your windows from your family room crash open they thing you are being robbed" Officer Song said. Lin was worried by this Kuzon and Lily were in the house all alone and helpless. "Officer Song go and gather more officers and go into the police cars and head to our house. Lin and I will use our metal cables to get ahead to face them by the time we are finished you guys should be there" Toph said and with that Officer Song rushed out and went to go gather more officers.

When Officer Song Left Toph went to go open their office window and went to go stand on the ledge and then shot one of her metal cables into a building. "Come on Lin you kids and my grandkids are in danger" Toph said and with that she flew out of the window and Lin went to go stand on the ledge and shot one of her metal cables into the same building that Toph did. "DON'T WORY KUZON AND LILY HELP IS ON THE WAY" Lin shouted and with that Lin went and followed her mother with her metal cables

It took Toph and Lin to get to their Estate in five minutes with their metal cables. Once they landed right in front of their front door Lin went in to a horse stance and kick down the door with her earth bending and with no time to lose Toph and Lin both rushed into the house to save Kuzon and Lily.

Once Toph and Lin got to the archway into their family room they saw Lily earth bending at the burglar that was still conscious and Kuzon was using his hand to hand combat to stop him from earthbending at his sister but the burglar grab Kuzon's arms and threw him on the wall which didn't hurt Kuzon but just got him, Toph, and Lin angry. With That Toph and Lin went into help Kuzon and Lily stop the burglar. When Kuzon and Lily saw their mother and grandmother they were happy to see them. After a while of fighting Lin and Toph got both of the burglars into earth shackles and then Officer Song and the rest of the officers finally arrive.

Once Officer Song and the rest of the officers put the metal handcuffs Chen and his partner and escorted them to the police cars and once they got to the police cars Officer Song and another officer pushed Chen and his partner into the police car and after that the officers got into the police cars and drove off to the Police Station and put Chen and his partner into a jail cell.

Once Toph and Lin saw the officers drive away they both ran to Kuzon and Lily and gave them giant hugs. "Are you kids okay? I was so worried about you" Lin said while hugging Kuzon. "Were okay mom they didn't hurt us. Well not that hard" Kuzon said while rubbing his back after Lin was done hugging her son. "That's a relief what about you Lily" Toph said. "I am okay grandma Toph better than okay did you see what I just did" Lily said happily. "We sure did Kiddo you will make an awesome earth bender like your grandma and I one day" Lin said then hugged her daughter. "I will and…" Lily started she wanted to tell her mother and grandma that Kuzon can airbend but saw the pleading look in his eye and decided not to. "And what sweetie?" Lin said. "And Kuzon can't bend" Lily said lying but Toph and Lin couldn't tell if she was lying. "Were sorry to hear that Kuzon we know how much you looked forward to being an earth bender" Lin said synthetically to her son. "It's okay I just guess it wasn't meant to be I guess" Kuzon said. "I can't believe it Kuzon is the first nonbender in our family" Toph said. "Mom this is not the time" Lin said to her mother. "It's okay Kuzon how about we sign you up to do some sword training like your great uncle Sokka" Toph said to her grandson. "That sounds like a good idea mother so what do you say kuzon do you want us to sign you up for sword training?" Lin asked her son. "That sounds fun I guess I will try" Kuzon said lying. "Okay then we will sign you up for sword training and as for you lily we will have to start teaching you how to earthbend" Lin said.

Later that night after Toph and Lin put Kuzon and Lily to sleep they also went to bed because of the long day.

We go to Kuzon's room to see that he is still awake. "I still can't believe that of all things I'm an air bender" Kuzon said. "How is this even possible?" Kuzon said then started to think maybe being an air bender wasn't that bad. "Maybe I should give this Airbending thing a try. Who knows airbending could actually be fun. Maybe I will go check the library and maybe the bookstore to see if they have any books about airbending and maybe I will use them to help me teach myself how to airbend an become an airbending master" Kuzon said then went to sleep happily dreaming what the future holds for him as an air bender.

**Well there was the second chapter . Tell me what you think about it by reviewing or PM me, I Promise I will probably update later tonight it depends if I am busy I will try because I am going to busy tomorrow. For now Nicbaz out. Peace.**


	3. Two kids out on a Mission

**Hey Fanfictioners Nicbaz here to give you guys my latest chapter for Before the adventures. Also as I promise a longer chapter and this is also the second chapter today. Before the Adventures is a prequel to my other legend of Korra fanfic Let the Adventures Begin so I would suggest that if you guys haven't read Let the Adventures Begin first I would do so now so that you guys know what my story is about.**

**So Before the Adventures is about Captain Lin's (she is not chief in my story until future chapters) and Tenzin (Who doesn't know he did have kids with Lin) son and daughter Kuzon and Lily beifong the grandson and granddaughter of the famous Chief of Police Toph. So Before the Adventures is about Kuzon and Lily your two average kids and their lives in Republic city and All their adventures before Let the adventures begin. So join the Journey of Kuzon's and Lily's adventures in Republic City.**

**So Let me give you some info about the characters in this chapter:**

**Katara:**

**Age: 61**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Bending: water/healing**

**Personality: Sweet, nice, beautiful**

**Toph Beifong: **

**Age: 58**

**Hair color: Black**

**Bending: Earth/metal**

**Personality: Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn**

**Lin Beifong:**

**Age: 40**

**Hair color: Black**

**Bending: Earth/metal**

**_Personality: Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn _**

**_Kuzon BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 8 ( Kuzon is 5 minutes older than Liliana)_**

**_Hair color: Black ( hair style just like Aang in the beginning of season three of ATLA)_**

**_Eye color: Gray_**

**_Bending: Air_**

**_Nick-Name: Kuz_**

**_Personality: (Later in the story) Strong, Ladies man, head strong, stuborn, and calm (just like his mother, grand-mother, and a little of Tenzin)_**

**_Kuzon resembles Aang when he had hair_**

**_Lillian BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 8 ( 5 minutes younger than Kuzon)_**

**_Hair color: Black (hair style just like her mother's and sometimes wears it just like her grand-mother's)_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Bending: Earth_**

**_Nick-Name: Lily_**

**_Personality: (Later in the story) Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn (just like her mother and grand-mother)_**

**_Liliana resembles Lin and Toph has Toph's eyes but has Lin's facial fetures_**

**Chapter 3:**

It has been two years since we last seen Toph, Lin, Kuzon, and Lily. So this makes Kuzon and Lily eight years old. It has also been two years since Kuzon and Lily found out that they are benders, Kuzon being an air bender and Lily being an earth bender. Also since Kuzon never told Toph and Lin about them being an air bender they thought kuzon was the only non-bender in the family and there for signed him up for sword training with the finest instructor in all of Republic city. Kuzon real didn't enjoy the sword training but kept on doing it to make Toph and Lin proud of him. In his free time though Kuzon would go to the library and bookstore to see if they had anything on airbending and if they did he would take the books and read them then practice air bending in secret. While Kuzon was doing sword training, happening both Lin and Toph were training Lily earth bending which made Kuzon felt like he was left out.

Also ever since of the burglary at the Beifong Estate Lin decided that from now on that Kuzon and Lily would come with Toph and her to the Police Station because if something ever happen to her kids she would never forgive herself.

It was just another ordinary day in Republic City, Toph and Lin were out fighting bad guys and putting them in jail while Kuzon and Lily had nothing to do put sit around in their Grandma's and Mother's office all day.

"I'm so bored" Kuzon said whining. "Tell me about it there is nothing fun to do here" Lily said. "Yeah I wish that there was something to do" Kuzon said. "I know right" Lily said. Then a couple minutes later both Toph and Lin walked into the large office. "Hey mom, hi grandma Toph how many criminals did you catch so far" Kuzon said with a smirk. "Too many Kuzon too many. So what were you and your sister doing while we were gone" Lin said. "Absolutely nothing mom" Kuzon said. "Yeah Kuzon is right mom we are so bored here can we please go do something please" Lily said. "Yeah please mom I don't know how much more boredom I can take" Kuzon said. "Well I guess you two have been here for a while with nothing to do so sure but as long as you bring your sword kuzon" Lin said "YYYYYEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHH" Kuzon and Lily cheered with joy. And with that Kuzon grab his sword that was in its case put it over his head so that the strap laid nicely on his right shoulder and so it wouldn't be able to fall of and Also Kuzon grabbed his red glider that Lin got him for his eighth birthday.

When Kuzon grabbed his sword he and Lily both open the window of their grandmother's and mother's office and both went on the ledge. Once on the ledge Kuzon open his staff into his glider and Lily wraps her arms around Kuzon's waist. Once lily wrapped her arms around his waist Kuzon put his glider in the back of Lily and took off and Toph and Lin both watched Kuzon and Lily fly into the sky of Republic City on Kuzon's glider.

When Kuzon and Lily were gone Lin let out a long sigh. "HHHHAAAA mom do you think I did the right thing by letting Kuzon and Lily go out and explore Republic City" Lin said. "We'll I think you did it is more better for them to go outside and get fresh air than being stuck in our office all day" Toph said to Lin. "Well what if something happens to them like they get hurt or injured or worst RUN INTO TENZIN ON HIS WAY TO THE DOCKS GOING HOME FROM HIS COUNCIL MEETING" Lin said in worried way. "Don't worry Lin I am sure that they will be fine and trust me Kuzon and Lily won't run in to Tenzin after all the Council doesn't have a meetings today what is the worst thing that would happen to Kuzon and Lily after all they are Beifongs" Toph said ensuring her daughter that nothing would happen to her kids. "Thanks Mom you always know what to say" Lin said. "Well I am your mother I should know what to say to you by now" Toph said and with that both women laughed

**In Republic City:**

Kuzon and Lily were still flying in the air with Kuzon's glider laughing and having the time of their lives.

"So what do you want to do sis" Kuzon said. "I don't know I'm just glad that mom let us go out and explore Republic City instead of us being locked up in her office all day" Lily said. "I know right I felt like I was going to die if I had to spend another minute in that office" Kuzon said. Then there was a couple minutes of silence. "I have an Idea why don't we be cops like Grandma and mother" Kuzon said. "How do we do that Kuzon?" Lily asked. "Simple we just fly around on my glider until we spot any bad guys or people trying to steal things and if we do we land and fight them until they surrender" Kuzon said to answer his sister's question. "Oh that sounds fun, let's do it" Lily said excitedly. "Awesome, Bad guys you better watch out because the Beifong kids are on the lookout" Kuzon said and with that him and Lily patrolled Republic city from the sky and so far they didn't spot any criminals.

"This is hopeless knowing mom and grandma they probably caught all the criminals today" Lily said to her brother. While Lily was talking Kuzon saw something down in one of the streets of Republic City, There were two boys one their age and one that looked like he was six years old stealing a five large rolls of bread from their favorite vendor Mr. Yoshi. Mr. Yoshi once gave Kuzon and Lily a small roll of bread each for free since they were with Lin one day and Mr. Yoshi has been a friend of theirs since. "Lily look there are two boys stealing five large rolls from Mr. Yoshi we got to stop them" Kuzon said. "I agree let's go" lily said and with that said and done Kuzon pointed his glider down and both him and Lily started to descend.

Kuzon saw that the two boys started to run off with the bread and Kuzon decide to land right in front of them. Once Kuzon and Lily land in front of the two boys, the boys were both shocked. "Stop right there you two, my sister and I here saw that you two didn't pay for those rolls of bread, so I suggest if you two don't want to get in trouble I would go and return them to that vendor right now" Kuzon said angrily at the two boys. "I don't think so did you ever hear of the saying loser weeper's finders keepers" the eight year old boy said. "Yeah plus we haven't eaten in a week" the six year old boy said. "Listen here bubs my brother and I don't care what you two say, what you two did was wrong so I suggest that you do what my brother said or else" Lily said. The two brothers looked at each other and the older one gave the younger one a smirk that said (On my signal run) and the younger brother gave him a smirk back that said (Ok I'm ready) then the older brother gave another smirk that said (GO) and with that the six year old boy earthbend a rock a hit it toward Kuzon which cause Kuzon to be hit by the bolder and bang into the wall.

Once the six year old boy earthbended Kuzon he and his brother made a run for it. Lily ran to Kuzon and helps him get up. When Kuzon got up he saw that the two boys were forty feet away from them. "You use your earthbending to catch up to them I will use my glider to go into the sky to catch up to them" Kuzon said in a rush but Lily understand what he said and with that Lily started to earthbend toward to the two boys while Kuzon open up his glider and flew to catch up to them. Kuzon and Lily were close to the two boys but what the kids didn't know was that they were on the side of the Police Station that Toph's and Lin's office was and that the window was still open and. So Lily decide to make an earth wall to block the two boys from going any farther and then earthbend a pillar that send the little six year old boy flying up in the air than landing on his butt in front of the older boy. "THAT'S PAYBACK FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BROTHER" Lily shouted. "HEY DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT TO MY LITTLE BROTHER" Then the eight year old boy started to firebend at Lily but luckily Kuzon landed right in front of her and twirled his staff until the fire went away.

The eight year old boy looked angrily at Kuzon and came up with a plan he whispered something into the little boys ear that was now up and smirk all four of them went into a fighting stance Kuzon and Lily look at the two boys and the two boys looking at Kuzon and Lily. Then two boy smirked, the six year old boy earthbend a little pillar under Kuzon's left legged which really hurt him but he was still standing up but just barely than the eight year old boy started to make electricity and electrocute Kuzon right on the chest and a little bit of his right arm. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAAAAAHHH" Kuzon yelled out in pain and fell right on to the ground, this got Lily really angry so angry she just started to chuck rocks at the two boys to give them payback to what they did to her brother.

**Inside Toph's and Lin's Office:**

Lin was sitting down in her office chair and then just heard the yell of some in pain from out of the office window which cause her to stand up. "Mom did you just heard that it sounds like some is in pain" Lin said then went to go look out the window and once she look out the window to see electricity all around Kuzon who was curled up into a ball an saw Lily chucking rocks at two boys who were holding bread. "OH MY GOD KUZON" Lin said when she saw the way that Kuzon was. "Mom we need to get down there quick Kuzon has been electrocuted" Lin said and with that Toph and Lin used their metal cables to get down were Kuzon and Lily were once they land the shocked Lily and the two boys. "Come on bro let's get out of here" the eight year old said and with that the eight and six year old boys ran off with the bread.

After the two boys left Toph, Lin, and Lily gathered around Kuzon. Lin kneeled down next to Kuzon and put her ear on his chest near his heart. "Kuzon is still breathing but really slowly" Lin said. "Mom let me explain…" Lily started. "You can explain later lily but right now we got to get your brother to the hospital and quick" Lin said and picked up Kuzon and hold him like she did when he was a baby. "Mom while Lily and I are taking Kuzon to the hospital I need you to go get Katara luckily she is staying at Air Temple Island for the month" Lin said and with that Lin who was holding Kuzon and Lily both went into the car. Lin place Kuzon carefully in the back of the car and Lily sat with her mother in front and once Lin got into the car the drove off to the hospital. Once Toph saw them drove off with her feet she used her metal cables to get to Air Temple Island.

It took Toph fifteen minutes to get to Air Temple Island with her metal cables. Once she got there she asked one of the male Air Acolytes were Katara was and he told here that Katara was in the courtyard so Toph rushed to the Courtyard.

Once Toph got to the Courtyard with her feet she spotted Katara, a female Air Acolytes, and a six month old baby Jinora. "Hey Toph what brings you here" Katara said while walking to her friend with baby Jinora in her hands. "Katara I need to talk to you in private" Toph said then the female Air Acolytes walked toward Toph and Katara. "Here can you take Jinora back to Pema I think it's time for the baby to be with her mother again" Katara said and with that the Air Acolytes took baby Jinora from Katara's hands and walked inside the temple and once the cost was clear Katara and Toph started to talk. "So Toph what do you need to talk to me about" Katara said. "Look I actually didn't need to talk to you I need you to come with me Lin needs your help" Toph said. "Lin is she okay?" Katara asked. "She fine it's about Kuzon you see he got he twisted his left ankle, he injured his right wrist, and he also got electrocuted on his chest and is breathing really slowly Lin just took him to the hospital and she wants you to heal him" Toph said. "Oh no that is horrible to hear I can't believe that our little Kuzon got electrocuted and sure I will go with you to the hospital to help heal my grandson" Katara said but when Toph and Katara were starting to leave Tenzin came into the courtyard. "Hello Mother, Aunt Toph what brings you here?" Tenzin said. "Hello to you to Twinkle Toes Jr." Toph said with a smirk. "Listen Tenzin, Toph came here to tell me that one of her friend's just got electrocuted and the asked or me to heal them so I have to go I will probably be back after dinner so please don't wait up spend time with Pema and Jinora" Katara said and with that Toph and Katara both ran to the docks.

Once they got to the docks Katara headed toward the ferry but Toph stop her. "Toph what are you doing we have to head to the hospital" Katara said. "The ferry isn't fast enough Sugar Queen just hold onto me" Toph said and with that Katara wrapped her hands around Toph's waist and with that Toph shot one of her metal cables and they were off and flying. "TTTTTOOOPPPHHH I am going to kill you" Katara yelled. "Oh come on Sugar Queen you have to admit this is pretty fun" Toph said.

Fifteen minutes later Katara and Toph arrived at the Hospital and the nurse at the front desk told them were Kuzon's room was and with that they hurried up to the room. Once Katara and Toph entered Kuzon's hospital room they saw Kuzon fast asleep on the bed and Lin and Lily sitting in the chairs next to the bed and then they looked up to see Katara and Toph and went to go give Katara a hug. "It is going to be okay I will heal Kuzon in a jiffy if Aang and Zuko both got shocked with lighting by Azula I can certainly heal him but I will need all of you go out and wait outside in the hallway" Katara said and with that Toph, Lin, and Lily went to go wait outside of the hallway and Katara went to work.

Once Katara got to Kuzon's bed she looked down at him, Kuzon reminded her so much of Aang. "Okay Kuzon I'm going to heal you and please don't die on us" Katara said and went to work. First and most importantly she worked on Kuzon's chest then his wrist and then his ankle it took her about an hour to heal him up and wrapped his injuries nice and tight with gauze to cover them up. Then Katara went to the door opened it up about a foot. "Kuzon will be just fine, he is going to be sore for a couple of months but it will go away but he has a permit scar on his chest it is just like the one Aang when he was facing Ozai and all of you can come in now" Katara said and with that Toph, Lin, and Lily followed Katara back into the room and gathered around Kuzon's bed.

After five minutes Kuzon started to wake up and once he woke up he saw Katara, Toph, Lin, and Lily but he didn't know where he was. "What happen? Where am I?" Kuzon asked. "Kuzon you got electrocuted by that fire bender boy and you are in the hospital and Grandma Katara healed your injuries. Kuzon looked at his body his sister was right he saw that his chest, arm, and ankle wrapped up in gauze. "Okay since Kuzon is up can you two please tell me what happened?" Lin said. "Sure this is what happened while Lily and I were out we saw that these two boys one a fire bender and the other an earth bender were stealing five large rolls from Mr. Yoshi's cart while he wasn't looking so Lily and I decided to stop them we caught up to them and told them to return the bread but they wouldn't listen so we got into a fight and the last thing I remember was that the earth bender bended an pillar that twisted my ankle and the fire bender electrocuted me then that's when everything went black and that reminds me what happen to those two boys?" Kuzon said. "They got away bro and here you forgot this" Lily said then handed him his sword and staff. "Thanks sis bit can you put them into the corner for now" Kuzon said and Lily did what her brother asked her to do. "Kuzon I have one more question for you why did you go after those two boys" Lin said. "Remember I said that I went after them because they were stealing bread from Mr. Yoshi and I didn't want them to get away but they did I guess I just I was just trying to be brave like you" Kuzon said. "I'm only brave when I have to be. Kuzon... being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble" Lin said. "But you aren't scared of anything" Kuzon said. "I was today" Lin said. "You were" kuzon said. "Yes I thought I might lose you" Lin said while bending at her son's height. "Oh. I guess even moms get scared, huh?" Kuzon said. "Yep but we're just happy you are safe" Lin said and with that everyone went and had a group hug. "Ouch injured remember" kuzon yelped in pain. "Sorry Kuzon" Katara, Toph, Lin, and Lily all said.

After that Katara, Toph, Lin, and Lily all sat down in the chairs next to Kuzon's bed and talked and tell stories for a while until Kuzon and Lily both fell asleep on Kuzon's bed and all of Katara, Toph, and Lin thought that was adorable so they took a picture of it and decide to stay with Kuzon for the rest of the night so he wouldn't be lonely.

**Well there was the third chapter. DO you know who were the two boys that hurt Kuzon if so review your answer Tell me what you think about it by reviewing or PM me, I Promise I will probably update later during the week it depends if I am busy I will try because I am going to busy. For now Nicbaz out. Peace.**


	4. Running Away From Troubles

**Hey Fanfictioners Nicbaz here to give you guys my latest chapter for Before the adventures. Also as I promise a longer chapter and this is also the second chapter today. Before the Adventures is a prequel to my other legend of Korra fanfic Let the Adventures Begin so I would suggest that if you guys haven't read Let the Adventures Begin first I would do so now so that you guys know what my story is about.**

**So Before the Adventures is about Captain Lin's (she is not chief in my story until future chapters) and Tenzin (Who doesn't know he did have kids with Lin) son and daughter Kuzon and Lily beifong the grandson and granddaughter of the famous Chief of Police Toph. So Before the Adventures is about Kuzon and Lily your two average kids and their lives in Republic city and All their adventures before Let the adventures begin. So join the Journey of Kuzon's and Lily's adventures in Republic City.**

**So Let me give you some info about the characters in this chapter:**

**Katara:**

**Age: 61**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Bending: water/healing**

**Personality: Sweet, nice, beautiful**

**Suki**

**Age: 62**

**Hair color: Brown**

**Bending: Fans**

**Personality: Sweet, nice, beautiful**

**Toph Beifong: **

**Age: 58**

**Hair color: Black**

**Bending: Earth/metal**

**Personality: Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn**

**Lin Beifong:**

**Age: 40**

**Hair color: Black**

**Bending: Earth/metal**

**_Personality: Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn _**

**_Kuzon BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 8 ( Kuzon is 5 minutes older than Liliana)_**

**_Hair color: Black ( hair style just like Aang in the beginning of season three of ATLA)_**

**_Eye color: Gray_**

**_Bending: Air_**

**_Nick-Name: Kuz_**

**_Personality: (Later in the story) Strong, Ladies man, head strong, stuborn, and calm (just like his mother, grand-mother, and a little of Tenzin)_**

**_Kuzon resembles Aang when he had hair_**

**_Lillian BeiFong:_**

**_Age: 8 ( 5 minutes younger than Kuzon)_**

**_Hair color: Black (hair style just like her mother's and sometimes wears it just like her grand-mother's)_**

**_Eye color: Green_**

**_Bending: Earth_**

**_Nick-Name: Lily_**

**_Personality: (Later in the story) Strong, Beautiful, head strong, and stuborn (just like her mother and grand-mother)_**

**_Liliana resembles Lin and Toph has Toph's eyes but has Lin's facial fetures_**

**Chapter 4:**

It has been a week since we last seen Katara, Toph, Lin, Kuzon, and Lily. It has also been a week since Kuzon got electrocuted in the chest, sprained his right wrist, and twists his left ankle. It has also been a week since Kuzon has been in the hospital because Katara and the nurses at the hospital wanted to make sure Kuzon was stable and that his chest was doing better, and today is finally the day that Kuzon is able to be released out of the hospital but Kuzon is on partial bed-rest since the doctors want him to take it easy for the first couple of weeks so he will be able to use his crutches once and awhile but until then he has to stay in his bed for most of the time.

Katara, Toph, Lin, and Lily were waiting in the waiting room of the hospital waiting for Kuzon because before he left the doctor wanted to make sure he knew how to use the crutches they gave him that he will be using for the next two-three months. "What is taking Kuzon so long" Lily said in a pouty way. "Sweetie remember this is the first day that Kuzon is using crutches and the doctors want to make sure that Kuzon knows how to use them before they let him go home" Lin said. "Well those doctors are taking forever they should have been finished by now" Toph said kind of angrily. "Toph it takes the doctors time to teach a person how to use crutches, first they have to make sure they adjust the crutches to make sure they are the right size for him to use and also how to teach him how to walk with it" Katara said to her friend. "Well I think I hear him coming, I hear his heart beat" Toph said using her seismic sense.

Toph was right because with a doctor there was eight year old Kuzon using his crutches walking into the waiting room and Kuzon had a smile on his face when he saw his family and once Lily saw her brother she went running towards him and once she was right near Kuzon she gave him a big hug which almost caused him to lose his balance but luckily regained it and Kuzon couldn't help but smile. "It's nice to see you to sis" Kuzon said sort of chuckling. "Sorry about that Kuzon it's that I am just so happy to see you, it has been really lonely at the house without you, and I don't like it when it is Mom, Grandma Toph, me, and Sometime Grandma Katara are all at the house it's boring without you" Lily said and then Katara, Toph, and Lin meet up with them. "Hey young lady we played games with you and everything" Lin said to her daughter. "We'll they were games that were made before I was even born so it was unfair" Lily said. "Well she's got you there Lin" Toph said. "Before this continues I think that we should get Kuzon home he has had a really rough day I he needs to get some rest" Katara said to the group. "Your right Aunt Katara come on let's go home" Lin said and with that they all left the hospital really slowly for Kuzon because he had to take his time on his crutches. Once when Katara, Toph, Lin, Kuzon, and Lily got to the car, Toph sat in the passenger seat up front, Lily sat at a widow seat and Katara sat in the middle. Lin saw that Kuzon was having trouble getting in the car so she picked him up bridal style and put him in the car next to Katara then laid Kuzon's crutches on the floor of the car. While on the way home there was silence most of the way. Kuzon was just sitting there looking outside of the car window and then felt a tap on his shoulder he turns around to see it was Katara and he looked at her. "Listen Kuzon if anything is bothering you can always come to me for anything you understand" Katara said then smiled at her grandson. "Okay Grandma Katara thanks, you are always there for me" Kuzon said then smiled back at her.

Katara, Toph, Lin, Kuzon, and Lily got to the Beifong Estate and all of them piled out of the car and this time Kuzon didn't need any help this time. Katara, Toph, Lin, Kuzon, and Lily all walked inside the house and just stood in the entrance way for a minute until anyone spoke. "Kuzon I think it is time that you go upstairs and get some rest you had a long day" Lin said to her son. "But mom I'm not even tired" Kuzon said. "No buts mister you are injured Kuzon and you need your rest so can you please just go upstairs" Lin kind of yelled. "Fine" Kuzon said and then walked with his crutches to the steps and once he got there kuzon just looked at the steps and his crutches, Lin saw this and walk towards him. "Do you need help Kuzon" Lin said to her son once she got near him and all Kuzon did was stare at her with pleading eyes. "I take that as a yes" Lin said then picked up Kuzon bridal style and carried him up the stairs.

Once Lin and Kuzon got up the stairs Lin carried Kuzon into his room and once when Lin and Kuzon got to Kuzon's room Lin placed Kuzon on his bed and just stared at him he was in his everyday outfit. "Do you want to get changed into your pajamas" Lin said to her son. "Yes please" Kuzon said and then Kuzon tried to undress himself but no avail. Lin saw her son struggle and thought it was kind of funny at first but then she went to go help her son, first she help Kuzon take off his shoes then pants and shirt leaving him in his white under tank top shirt, red boxer shorts, and his white socks. Once Lin was finished undressing Kuzon she put his dirty clothes in his hamper and then went to his dresser and got a pair of black pajama pants then walked back over to kuzon and help him put on his pajama pants. Once Lin was finished putting on Kuzon's pajama pants for him she looked up at him and gave him a quick smile. "Why don't I have a pajama shirt on?" Kuzon asked his mom. "Well just in case I have to check on your chest I can get to it easily Kuzon" Lin said in reply. "But my top half is cold I can't just ware this undershirt" Kuzon said. "Would you like your silk bedtime robe" Lin said and Kuzon nodded yes and then Lin went to his closet and grabbed out a red silk robe with a black rim and waist tie and has one golden on each sleeve. Then Lin came back with the robe in her hands and put the robe on her son and tied it for him as well and just smiled. "There you are in your pajamas are you comfortable now" Lin asked her son. "Yeah mom thanks" Kuzon replied. Then there was a moment of silence. "I think I will just relax now" Kuzon said. "Here why don't I help you under the covers" Lin said then helps her son get under the dark red covers and after that Lin gave Kuzon a kiss on his forehead. "You relax now you hear, and this time please try not to do anything this stupid" Lin said. "Will try mom" Kuzon said and with that Lin was about to leave but Katara walked into the room.

Katara went up near Kuzon's bed and stand next to Lin. "I am not interrupting am I?" Katara asked. "No not at all what is it Aunt Katara?" Lin asked. "I already told this to Toph and Lily but I never got the chance to tell you and Kuzon, but I am leaving in two hours I have to get back to the South Pole for tomorrow but tonight I will be stopping at Kyoshi Island and will be staying with Suki" Katara said. "Grandma Katara your leaving already but I don't want you to go" kuzon said. "I know Kuzon but like your mom and Grandma Toph I have my responsibilities in the South Pole put I will promise you this in two months I will come and visit you and we can have a Grandma and Kuzon day how does that sound" Katara said. "Okay I will miss you Grandma Katara see you soon" Kuzon said then hugged Katara while still on the bed. "See you to Kuzon I love you and be good you hear" Katara said and kissed Kuzon on his forehead and left and headed for Kyoshi Island.

An hour has gone by and Kuzon was still in his bed and still awake but Lin thought he was asleep. Kuzon was reading a book about Air Bending that he got at the book store then he heard two familiar voices coming from the hallway it was Toph and Lin, so he stop reading to hear what they were saying. "We can't do that to him they are going to say that he is a disgrace to the Beifong name" Lin said. "I know but what choice do we have disgrace or not were are going to have to tell them there is nothing else to do we can't hide it from him forever" Toph said. Kuzon was shocked about what his mom and Grandma Toph was saying. "I can't believe that mom and Grandma Toph said. They think that I am a disgrace to the Beifong name, they probably don't even want me anymore so I think it's best for me to leave, I think I will go to Kyoshi Island to stay with Grandma Katara and that Suki person that she was talking about it is only an hour and a half if I use my glider" Kuzon said to himself then got up from his bed then hobbled when he went and got his staff , Kuzon didn't bother to change out of his pajamas and robe and after Kuzon grabbed his staff he hobble to the window and opened it nice and slowly so that Toph and Lin wouldn't hear him. Once Kuzon opened the window all the way he changed his staff into a glider and flew off into the sky of Republic City to Kyoshi Island.

(While Kuzon was heading to Kyoshi Island you hear this song in the background)

**Could someone tell me where I belong**

**Where I should go**

**Could someone tell me where I'm goin wrong**

**I need to know**

(Kuzon has a hard time keeping his glider into place and starts to descend)

**Why do I hurt the ones I love**

**With everythin I do**

**if I can't be what they want of me**

**what am I to do**

(Kuzon then fix his grip on his glider and started to get up more into the air)

**I can't go home**

**Oh this much I know**

**It might be better if I just dissapeared**

**Alone**

**I've got to find my way**

**Oh and I will survive someway **

**If only there was a place where I could be just me**

**If only there was a place where I could be just me **

(The music stops and we zoom out to see the sky behind Kuzon)

It has been forty five minutes since Kuzon has ran away but Toph and Lin still don't know because they have check up on him yet. Now Toph and Lin are in the Kitchen drinking leeche juice and still talking but Lin interrupted. "It has been a long time since I have checked up on Kuzon I think I will go and see how he is doing" Lin said and with that she got up and head upstairs to Kuzon's bedroom. Once Lin got to the door of Kuzon's room she opened it. "Kuzon I am here to check up on you" Lim said then notice that Kuzon wasn't on his bed this got her worried then she saw the window was opened and that his staff was missing. "NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING" Lin yelled and with that Toph and Lily ran into Kuzon's bedroom. "Mom why did you yell what is going on" Lily said. "Yeah Lin what is going on" Toph said. "It's Kuzon I think he ran away because when I came in here his staff was gone and his window is opened" Lin said. "Oh no and the worst part is he is severally injured" Toph said. "Oh Kuzon where can you be. So as time went by Toph, Lin, and Lily went searching all through Republic City but couldn't find Kuzon so Lin decide to put up a missing child report at the Police Station and told the officers to be on the lookout for Kuzon, Toph, Lin, and Lily are hoping to find Kuzon soon.

**With Kuzon:**

Kuzon has finally landed on the part of Kyoshi Island that Katara was staying with Suki which Katara should have gotten there two and a half hours ago. Once a hobbling Kuzon who was holding his staff by both hands got to the village he asked a man named Oyaji II where Suki lived and he told Kuzon that Suki lives in the house that is next to the statue of Avatar Kyoshi and Kuzon thanked him and hobbled his way towards Suki's house.

After twenty minutes of hobbling Kuzon finally reached the house so Kuzon hobbled his way onto the porch then knocked the door. After a minute Kuzon has been waiting a woman about the same age as his grandma opened the door. "Hi are you Suki?" Kuzon said. "Yes may I ask why you are here" Suki said. "I was wondering if Katara of the Southern Water tribe was here because if she is I have to speak with her" Kuzon. "Yeah Katara is here and sure I will go get her for you" Suki said then walked away. A minute later Suki came back with Katara and once Katara saw Kuzon on the porch she was shocked. "Kuzon what are you doing here you are supposed to be in Republic City and you shouldn't be traveling you are injured" Katara said. "Wait Katara you know this boy? Who is he" Suki said. "Yes I happen to know Kuzon quite well and you see Suki this boy right here is my grandson Kuzon Beifong" Katara said. "So this is the famous Lin's boy who you were telling me about" Suki said. "Sure is, Kuzon why don't you say hi to your Great Aunt Suki" Katara said, "Hi Great Aunt Suki it is nice to meet you" Kuzon said. "It's nice to meet you to Kuzon, come let's get you inside and laying on the couch because you shouldn't be standing" Suki said and with that Katara, Suki, and a hobbling Kuzon made their way into Suki's family room and once Kuzon got near the couch Katara help him lay down.

Once Katara and Suki got Kuzon settled on the couch Katara sat next to the space next to Kuzon's feet and Suki sat in the one seater across from them, then there was a couple minutes of silence. "Kuzon why would you do this especially when they are injured" Katara said. "I sorry Grandma Katara it's Just…" Kuzon started. "What is it Kuzon you know you can tell me anything" Katara said. "It's just that I heard my mom and Grandma Toph saying that I am worthless and that I'm a disgrace to the Beifong name" Kuzon said and started to cry this made Katara shocked on what she heard. "This can't be true Kuzon, you are such a good boy" Katara said while soothing Kuzon to help him stop crying. "I heard it with my own ears Grandma Katara they probably think I am worthless because I can't earthbend like them but the truth is…" Kuzon said. "The truth is what Kuzon, remember you can tell me anything that is on your mind" Katara said. "Okay the truth is I can bend but I can't earthbend" Kuzon started and paused. "I am actually an air bender" Kuzon said. This shocked Katara and Suki when Kuzon said that he was an air bender no wonder why Kuzon reminded Katara so much of Aang. "Can you do some small air bending for us Kuzon" Suki said. "Sure I only know how do it a little though so I will try my best" Kuzon said then look at the apple that was on the coffee table he was really so he decide what air bending move he was going to do the he created an air funnel and the apple came to him and Kuzon took a bit out of the apple. Katara and Suki clapped for kuzon and Kuzon put on a smile of happiness. "Thanks Grandma Katara and Great Aunt Suki that really means a lot" Kuzon said. "Let me just take a wild guess at this your mom and Grandma Toph don't know about your airbending" Katara said. "No they don't Grandma Katara and I don't want them to find out about me being an Air bender right now they will probably think I am more of a freak, so can you promise me you won't tell them" Kuzon said. "We promise" Katara and Suki said. "Thanks Grandma Katara and Great Aunt Suki you are the best" Kuzon sat up and gave Katara a hug. "Now why don't you go to sleep it is getting late and I am going to call your mother to let her you are here, she must be worried sick about you Kuzon" Katara said and helping Kuzon off the couch. "Okay Grandma Katara, Great Aunt Suki is there a bed that I can sleep tonight?" Kuzon asked. "Why yes there is Kuzon go down the hall way and on the first door on the right" Suki said. "Thanks Aunt Suki, Good night Grandma Katara and Great Aunt Suki, I love you" Kuzon said. "Good night Kuzon we love you too" Katara and Suki said and with that Kuzon grabbed his staff and hobbled to the guest bedroom then once he got there he laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

After thirty minutes when Kuzon went to sleep Katara got up from the couch went to the phone and dialed the number to the Beifong Estate.

**At The Beifong Estate:**

It was late at night Lily was asleep in her room and Toph and Lin were sitting on the couch in the family room talking. "Where could Kuzon have gone to, he has never done this before" Lin said in sadness. "I know I am worried about the little guy I hope he is okay" Toph said. "I know I just hope he isn't more injured then what he is right now because I don't know what I do if he is" Lin said. Then the phone on the stand next to Lin rang and Lin picked it up and answered it.

"Hello who is this" Lin said. "Lin it's me Katara" Katara said. "Oh hi Aunt Katara, how are you? How is Kyoshi Island" Lin said. "Kyoshi Island is fine and I was fine until I FOUND KUZON ON THE DOORSTEP OF SUKI'S HOUSE CRYING HIS EYES OUT" Katara kind of shouted. "What Kuzon is there at Kyoshi Island, why would he be there" Lin said in a worried type of way" Lin said. "I don't know maybe it's because Kuzon overheard you and Toph saying that he is worthless and a disgrace to the Beifong name, now what I want to know is why would you think that of him your own son?" Katara said. "What oh no Kuzon must have over heard Toph and I talking about the news reporter who wants to interview him" Lin said. "Wait what can you say that again?" Katara said in a shocked voice. "Some news reporter wants to interview Kuzon because the reporter said that Kuzon is the first child to survive being struck by lightning in over sixty years and we just don't want the reporter to think Kuzon is different between Toph, Lily, and I" Lin said. "Oh I am so sorry that I misunderstood, that I don't mind but when are you coming to pick up Kuzon?" Katara asked. "Well I was thinking that Toph, Lily, and I will go on a boat heading straight to Kyoshi Island first thing tomorrow morning at 6:00 o'clock. What is Kuzon doing?" Lin said. "Kuzon is fast asleep right now and Suki and I are getting really tired so we will see you tomorrow" Katara said. "Well goodnight Aunt Katara, give Kuzon a big kiss for me" Lin said. "Goodnight to you to Lin and I will" Katara said and with that Katara hanged up the phone and her and Suki head to Kuzon's room and both gave him kisses on his forehead and each went into their own room to sleep.

Back at the Beifong Estate Lin hanged up the phone and sat back on the couch. "That was Katara, apparently Kuzon is at Kyoshi Island" Lin said. "I know I heard everything how are you taking this" Toph said. "I am just shocked that Kuzon think that I think he is a disgrace to the family when he is not, and Katara told me that he was crying when she found him, I can't believe that I made my own son cry, what am I going to do to earn his forgiveness" Lin said. "Well we can give him the gift that he was supposed to receive on his tenth birthday so that you can show him that he is a real Beifong" Toph said. "You know what that mom that is a good idea, why don't you go and get some sleep while I pack our entire luggage we have a long day tomorrow" Lin said and with that Toph went to sleep while Lin went and pack Toph's, Lily's, and her luggage.

It is 6:00 a.m. and Lin just got up and walked into Lily's room and walked next to her bed, sat on it and gently shucked Lily up. "Mom what's going on" Lily said. "You're Grandma and I found out that your brother is at Kyoshi Island with your Grandma Katara and Great Aunt Suki at their house so we are going to get him so get up and get change and don't worry about packing I did it last night" Lin said and with that all three Beifong women all got dressed Lin went into Kuzon's room and grabbed his crutches and all got downstairs, Once Lin was downstairs she went to a hallway closet, opened it and got a small white box with a red bow on it and put it in her coat pocket and then they headed to the dock to go to Kyoshi Island with all their luggage and Kuzon's crutches in their hands.

It is 8:30 a.m. and Toph, Lin, and Lily just got to Kyoshi Island. Toph, Lin, and Lily got off the boat and walked to Suki's house it took the three ladies thirty minutes and they finally arrived at their destination so it was exactly 9:00 a.m. when they got there. Once Toph, Lin, and Lily got on to the porch of Suki's house Lily knocked on the door and Katara answered the door. "Grandma Katara" Lily shouted excitedly and gave Katara a hug. "Hey Lily it is nice to see you to hey Toph and Lin" Katara said. "Hey Aunt Katara it is nice to see you as well, where is Kuzon?" Lin asked. "He is right there on the couch eating his breakfast" Katara said while pointing on the couch that Kuzon was on and with that Lin dropped her luggage and ran to where her son was.

Once Lin got to where Kuzon was she just could help but smile at him. "Hey there Kuzon how are you doing" Lin said and when she said that Kuzon looked up for a second then looked the other way and crossed his arms. "Humph" Kuzon went. "Still mad at me I see" Lin said while she sat next to Kuzon but Kuzon scooted 2 feet away from her on the couch and still didn't look at Lin. "Yes I am still mad I heard you and Grandma Toph talking about how much of a disappointment and a disgrace I am" Kuzon said madly. "Kuzon just let me explain" Lin said. "What more is there to explain Mother I know how much I am a disappointment I am to you" Kuzon said. "No Kuzon listen and listen to me good. You are not a disappointment you and your sister are the most amazing things I got in my life, and the stuff you heard yesterday was about a news reporter wanting to do an article about you for the Republic City Newspaper, your Grandma Toph and I just didn't want them to think wrongly about you" Lin said. "But would the reporter want to report me I am not a real Beifong because I am not an earth bender" Kuzon said. "Kuzon listen to me you are so to an actual Beifong earth bender or not and to prove it your Grandma Toph and I want to give you this on your tenth birthday but we think you should have it now" Lin said and got out the white box with the red bow on it and handed it to Kuzon. Kuzon wasted no time opening the present and inside the box was a gold medallion necklace of a white flying boar, which is the Beifong family symbol. "Wow this is amazing mom thanks" Kuzon said happily. "So do you forgive me now" Lin said. "Of course I do mother now I know no matter if you say anything bad about me you don't mean it at all because you love me and I know that you wouldn't do anything to hurt me" Kuzon said and with that Katara, Suki, Toph, Lin, and Lily all gave Kuzon a big hug knowing that Kuzon has now forgiven Toph and Lin and now they all can be one big happy family again and will always be forever and ever.

**Well there was the fourth chapter. I Promise I will probably update later during the week it depends if I am busy I will try because I am going to busy. For now Nicbaz out. Peace.**


End file.
